


Speechless

by Elzzorr



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), Established Relationship, F/F, Fanart, Fluff, Korra and Kuvira wear tuxes because why not, Mentions of Baavira, One Shot, Prom, Promposal, Wuko but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elzzorr/pseuds/Elzzorr
Summary: Korra patiently waited for her girlfriend, glancing around at the various pictures adorning the walls in the main foyer, some of Asami and her family and some of her with their friends. She was lost in the memory of one truly epic day at the beach when she heard her girlfriend’s angelic voice drift down from the top of the stairs.“Korra?”She spun around to face the stairs and her breath instantly left her lungs as Asami floated gracefully down the stairs, pushing a stray strand of raven hair behind her ear. Korra's jaw hung open as Asami approached her, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. The raven-haired girl blushed at the reaction. Finally, she found her voice. “W-wow… Sami, you look… wow. Amazing. Beautiful. Radiant. Hot.”Or, the Korrasami Prom AU no one asked for...
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	Speechless

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I've been thinking about this fic since May when my senior Prom was first canceled... It made me reflect on my time last year and then voila, this fic was born. It's vaguely based on my own experiences (peep the end notes for details if you're curious) and it may seem unrealistic at times if you look at it too hard, but go with it. It's also loosely inspired by "Speechless" by Dan + Shay, so give it a listen if you want :)
> 
> Thank you in advance and I hope you enjoy!

Asami left the Student Council office rubbing her temples; Prom was less than two weeks away and the one person she had made in charge of flyers had dropped the ball and let a typo get printed on 400 copies of their promotional posters. She spent the whole meeting meticulously double-checking everyone else’s work as well as fixing the sophomore’s mistake. Her one calming factor was that it was Friday and she and her friends had a Pizza and Game Night at Korra’s house planned. The Student Council President was about to head to her locker to go home when Kuvira, the Athletics Commissioner and co-captain of the co-ed basketball team, stopped her. 

“Hold up there, Sato. I’ve got something for you.” She pulled out a notecard, stuffed platypus bear, and a fire lily and handed them to the confused girl in front of her.

Asami hesitantly took the items and raised an eyebrow at her friend. “Kuvira, if you’re asking me to Prom, I know that you know Korra and I are dating—”

Kuvira cut her off with a sigh. “Just read the card. Korra promised to buy the pizzas tonight if I did this for her.”

Asami laughed at that and looked at the card in her hands. “ **_Bear_ ** _with me, but I want this to be cute; it’ll be a little cheesy and maybe a little tedious (you can yell at me later). Remember the name of the places I make you visit for a surprise at the end. Anyways, next stop: where we first met!”_

She shook her head at the lame pun but smiled as she hugged the plushie and inhaled a whiff of Korra’s scent. As the card indicated, she made her way to the Principal’s Office where she and Korra had first met three years ago.

Standing in front of the entrance was Bolin, smiling wide and extending out another fire lily and notecard. He wrapped her up in a bear hug and eagerly watched over her shoulder as she read the next card. Asami tried to ignore how he pulled out his phone to record her reaction and most likely the rest of this impromptu scavenger hunt. 

“ _I know it’s not exactly a meet cute, but as soon as you stepped through the door to give me a tour I knew you were the most beautiful girl in the world and I needed you to be my friend; I guess I got more than I bargained for because dating you is wayyy better than just being your friend. Next stop: the place where I almost died but you saved me!”_

Asami rolled her eyes at that. Korra had hardly had a near-death experience but she knew exactly what her girlfriend was talking about. With Kuvira and Bolin in tow, she crossed campus to the Robotics room. The “Robo” room was almost a second home to her as she spent a good amount of time there in her last four years tinkering on robots; she was elected Engineering President of the Robotics Team these last two years. The day in question was a year ago, a little before they started dating; Korra decided to visit her when they were testing the bot, whose goal was to drill holes and screw in screws to attach to planks together and use those planks as a ramp to race to the top of a six-foot tall platform. Unfortunately, the coding team went overboard on the speed and force needed for the screw part and ended up shooting a metal screw across the room towards an unassuming (and unprotected) Korra. Asami ended up tackling her before the projectile could launch into her face and they shared a tension-filled moment on the floor, face to face, with crimson cheeks. 

Mako was waiting for her and gave her a small hug, as well as another flower and notecard. “ _Okay so I didn’t almost *die* but it was still scary— now I know why you all wear goggles! This was where I was about to admit my feelings for you before I almost got screwed (pun intended) and we ended up in that awkward position on the floor. Oops. Next stop: the place we first told the krew about us!”_

Again, she laughed at her girlfriend’s humorous quips. This scavenger hunt was definitely entertaining and heartwarming, so she continued along to Opal’s locker with a wide smile across her face.

People still milling around the halls after their last class gave her weird looks (after all, she was holding a bunch of flowers and a stuffed platypus bear) and some even trailed behind her and the rest of her friends to see what was happening. Opal rushed over to pull her into a tight hug before handing her yet another flower and notecard. “ _I’m sensing a pattern here,”_ Kuvira had quipped.

“ _Right, so not the most romantic of places (sorry Opal) but I was super excited when you said you wanted to tell everyone about us because it really meant this was all real. It meant you really liked me back and that it wasn’t a stupid crush anymore. I still laugh thinking about Mako’s face though hehe. Next (and final) stop: the place we first kissed :3_ ”

Since she was reading these aloud, Opal had made a slight sound of protest at Korra’s jab but her annoyance melted into laughter as Mako’s face grew red and the other three laughed along. Mako had been so shocked that his two ex-girlfriends were dating each other, he acted incredibly awkward around them; at one point he ended up saluting them before walking away. 

Asami blushed as she led the group over to the gym, recalling their first kiss. It was sloppy, awkward, and overall cringe-worthy, but Asami looked back on it with fondness because it had been at the start of the happiness to follow. It was after the rivalry co-ed basketball game, and Korra had played a really good game. The unspoken thing between the two girls was painfully obvious and Asami couldn’t take it anymore when she saw the bright smile gracing Korra’s sweaty face as she high-fived her teammates and was lifted onto Mako and Bolin’s shoulders. When she was put back on the ground, she was pushing her way through the sea of people to greet Asami when the older girl launched herself into a hug. She pulled back slightly, saw a blush tinge Korra’s cheeks, and pushed forward for a kiss. Again, it was sloppy, awkward, and straight out of a cliche high school rom-com, but it was wonderful. Of course, they’ve had a lot more practice in the kissing department since then and it was no longer anything but amazing. 

The door to Memorial Gym was open already, and upon entering she found a large poster laying on the ground. On it, was a crossword puzzle. All of the clues were the same descriptions that Korra gave for location hints and Asami amusedly filled in all of the boxes before noticing the first letter of each location was in a bolded box. **_P_ ** _rincipal’s office,_ **_R_ ** _obotics room,_ **_O_ ** _pal’s locker,_ **_M_ ** _emorial Gym…?_

She gasped at the cleverness and sweetness of the message before a tap on her shoulder made her turn around. She found her girlfriend standing with a nervous smile. Asami immediately wrapped her arms around Korra’s shoulders in a tight hug. 

After they pulled apart, Korra handed her another fire lily to complete the bouquet. She cleared her throat and read off of another notecard. “ _Ah if I didn’t love this place before, I sure did after our kiss! The kiss itself was rushed because it was so spontaneous but I wouldn’t have it any other way. It was very Hallmark-movie worthy, but I like to think we’re more High School Musical material anyways. But that kiss was the first of many more and I am so glad I got to make memories like that and the others I mentioned earlier with you._ ”

She put the notecard away and held Asami’s hands in her own. “We have so many memories here from the last three years and I am really hoping we could share one more. I know you’re a genius so you probably caught on to my surprise message before the crossword puzzle, but what I’m trying to say is: will you go to Prom with me?”

Asami’s face broke out into a smile. “Of course, you big dork!” She leaned down and met Korra for a short and sweet kiss. Bolin, Opal, Mako, and Kuvira whooped as they embraced, reminding the couple that their friends were there. Well, them and a bunch of curious students who were eager to watch yet another promposal go down. 

Asami blushed and Korra rubbed her neck as cheers filtered into the gym. Korra turned to her girlfriend and sheepishly asked, “It wasn’t too much was it? Kuv said it was too much but then Bo said I needed more flowers and—” Asami cut her off with a kiss to her cheek. 

“It was sweet, don’t worry. I loved it.” She gave her another kiss. “I love you.”

Korra grinned as she wrapped an arm around her waist as they started walking out, giant crossword and bouquet of flowers in tow. “I love you too, Sami.”

*

“Opal, I can’t win the asking contest if I’m Student Council President! They’ll accuse us of bias!” Asami shook her head with a huff as Opal tried to convince her friend to submit their promposal to the Student-Council-run contest. The prize was a set of free tickets, but Asami would be getting in for free anyways. 

“Aw but Asami it was soooo cute! Korra was so clever, it deserves to win those tickets! Plus, the students technically vote so it can’t be Council bias,” Opal pointed out. “Also, if you two win then it’s one more ticket’s worth of money going into next year’s budget. That’s a long list of pros for one little con.”

Asami halted in her steps. She looked at Opal, thinking, before finally agreeing. “Fine, you can submit our promposal to the contest. _But_ , you have to submit yours and Bolin’s too, okay? That way you might get the free tickets instead. If we win we win, if we don’t we don’t.”

Opal squealed in excitement. “Yay! I’ll go tell Bolin!”

Bolin had asked Opal with a simple yet cute poster reading “Opal, let’s spend some more qualiTEA time together… Prom?” accompanied by her favorite boba milk tea order and some flowers. It wasn’t as grand as Korra’s but the sophomore had gone out on a limb even asking; it took Mako, Asami, and Korra three months at the beginning of the year to convince him that Opal did in fact like him back and that he should ask the junior out. 

Thus, Korra and Asami’s promposal was posted alongside Bolin and Opal’s on the Student Council Varrickgram page, open for votes. Of course, there was still a week left to the contest and the winner was determined by the number of likes each promposal received. Asami hated to admit it, but she knew they had a good chance of winning— most would claim that the two girls were Republic City High’s power couple. After all, the school’s star athlete/Southern Water Tribe royalty dating the super-involved, genius heiress left a lot to be envious about. The student body had surprisingly been very accepting of the same-sex couple, although like previously stated their two of the most well-known and well-liked students in the whole school.

Throughout the next week, Prom Court ballots had been distributed, with juniors and seniors nominating students by name with Student Council counting each name by hand and adding the top three girls and boys from to the ballots for final votes. Juniors could win Prom Queen/King, but it was rare and unlikely. 

Opal squealed as she counted up the nomination ballots. “Asami!! You’re totally killing it over here! You and Korra are definitely making it onto the ballot!”

Asami blushed but rolled her eyes. “Opal, you know that looks super suspicious right?”

Opal dismissed her friend’s worries. “Yeah, but the truth doesn't lie! Stop worrying about bias when everyone knows you’re totally Prom Queen material!”

A voice piped up from the corner of the room. It was Jinora, the Freshman Class President and one of Asami’s most trusted Council members. “Wait, if both Korra and Asami are on the ballot, only one of them can win right? And if Asami wins, she’ll have to dance with Prom King, which will be some guy who isn’t Korra…?”

Asami sighed. “I forgot about that…”

“Oops, that’s awkward,” Opal said, pausing in thought. “Sorry, Asami.”

The President shook her head. “It’s alright, I don’t need to win the stupid vote anyways. Maybe Korra will win, it’s just one dance. Who’s leading for the guys, anyways?”

Opal glanced down at her tally sheet and sucked in a breath. “Tahno…” she winced. The sleazy Senior Class President was constantly hitting on both Korra and Asami, even though he was fully aware of their relationship. 

“Well, shit.” 

*

It was the Wednesday before Prom, and the winners of the asking contest were to be announced at lunch. Korra wasn’t a fool, she had checked the Varrickgram post and smiled as their post took the lead in likes. She wasn’t one to obsess over social media, but she posted whenever she felt like it (most of those being of her and Asami being cute or her sports-related feats). 

Asami had decided not to be the one to announce it and had Opal do it since she held the position of Director of Social Media. She also felt it would be awkward for her to stand in the quad with a mic in her hand and say “the winners are… me and my girlfriend!”

So, she settled for sitting with Korra in their usual spot on the lawn in the shade. The rest of their friends joined them on the picnic blanket and directed their gaze to Opal and the giant speaker setup. After Opal called their names, there were claps and a few whoops as they made their way to accept Korra’s free ticket, which she held up like a trophy to draw laughs from anyone watching. She also kissed Asami on the cheek, which brought a tinge of pink to the older girl’s cheeks.

Bolin had insisted they celebrate with sodas, so the group of friends toasted to the small victory and to the fun that was to come that weekend. For Mako, Kuvira, and Asami, Prom on Saturday would be one of their last high school memories and they were ready to make the most of the night.

*

Finally, Saturday arrived. Luckily for Asami, the event was out of her hands now and all she had to do was show up and have a good time. Tradition dictates that the underclassmen from Council have to run the event and work set up and clean up so the upperclassmen could enjoy themselves. Since Prom was for upperclassmen and their underclassmen dates, most of the underclassmen didn’t mind the opportunity to attend the event and experience it from afar. 

Asami glanced at the clock: 3pm. She had half an hour before Opal showed up to get ready with her and two hours before the rest of her friends would be showing up. The six friends had pitched in to rent a limo to take them from Sato Manor (their dinner locale) to the Natural History Museum (the venue). 

Asami sighed as she took a shower, making sure to scrub any traces of engine grease and sweat from her earlier tinkering session from her skin. She wasn’t nervous for the dance, per se, but more nervous of what it represented. Prom was the last dance of the year and in turn, her high school career. This would be one of her last chances to get dressed up with her friends and party the night away before half of their group moved away for college. Asami already knew they would be staying local by attending Republic City University, but understood she would still spend way less time with her friends than she would like to. 

She was pulled from her thoughts as Opal knocked on her door. “Hey, your butler let me in, hope that’s alright.”

Asami was only in some casual clothes for when she would do her hair and makeup and Opal was more or less in pajamas as well. The two besties fell into easy conversation as they helped each other get ready— Opal helped Asami curl her hair and Asami in turn, did Opal’s makeup. 

When they were satisfied with their looks, they finally decided to change. Asami ventured into her walk-in closet and pulled a long crimson gown out and hung it on the door. Opal was pulling her emerald green dress from a garment bag and both giggled at their choice of bold colors. Opal suddenly perked up before whipping out her phone and trying to discreetly text Korra.

**4:32pm- Opal**

_It’s red. Like crimson red. Here._

She quickly snapped a photo of the dress and sent it. Asami raised an eyebrow but Opal just smiled and shooed Asami back into her closet to change.

When the heiress emerged from her closet, she was smoothing out her dress. She had worn this dress to a few Future Industries formal events, but the sleek sleeveless dress accentuated her curves in all the right places and showed off just enough cleavage to pass as sexy yet school-dance appropriate. Opal was already zipped up in her dress: an emerald off-the-shoulder gown with a slit running up to her mid-thigh. Both girls shared smiles and showered each other in compliments.

“I’m telling you, Asami. Red is definitely your color.” The senior blushed but was quick to remind Opal that green was definitely _her_ color.

For the next fifteen minutes they did last minute touches on their makeup, put on their heels, and took a few mirror selfies at Opal’s insistence because they looked “smoking hot!”

*

Korra and Kuvira pulled into the large driveway of Sato Manor; they had thought it best to carpool since they lived very close to each other. The best friends exited the car making sure to grab their jackets from the back seat. Kuvira rolled her eyes when Korra used the window as a mirror to make a few adjustments to her cropped hair. The senior already started climbing the marble stairs to the door when Korra remembered to grab the corsage and boutonniere she had picked up earlier from the back seat and caught up to her best friend at the large, regal front door. Korra was nervous, as if this were her and Asami’s first date and she was trying to make a good impression. The butler, Carlisle, opened the door and greeted both girls with a hug, having gotten to know them from their frequent visits to the estate over the last three years. 

Carlisle reassured Korra that Asami would be down soon. The junior stood at the base of the stairs, smiling as she got a whiff of Asami’s favorite perfume wafting down from the second floor. Kuvira was silent, taking a seat on the couch and scrolling through her phone, most likely texting Baatar Jr. 

Korra patiently waited for her girlfriend, glancing around at the various pictures adorning the walls in the main foyer, some of Asami and her family and some of her with their friends. She was lost in the memory of one truly epic day at the beach when she heard her girlfriend’s angelic voice drift down from the top of the stairs.

“Korra?”

She spun around to face the stairs and her breath instantly left her lungs as Asami floated gracefully down the stairs, pushing a stray strand of raven hair behind her ear.

Kuvira wolf-whistled from her spot on the couch. “Hot damn, Sato!” 

Korra was at a loss for words. Her jaw hung open as Asami approached her, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. Asami blushed at the reaction.

Finally, she found her voice. “W-wow… Sami, you look… wow. Amazing. Beautiful. Radiant. _Hot_.” 

The senior giggled at her word choice as she took in her girlfriend’s outfit. “A suit hmm?” She tugged on the black satin peak lapels of Korra’s tuxedo jacket.

That snapped the junior out of her stare. “Oh, yeah about that… I was going to try and match your dress with one of my own, but I procrastinated and realized that I hadn’t asked what color dress you were gonna wear and by that time I thought it would be easier to wear my tux and get a bow tie and vest to match your dress than to find a matching dress on shorter notice. But then I realized that my tux is blue, so I was worried again that I wouldn’t match your dress because like what if you wore orange or some other color that wouldn’t translate well into a bow tie/vest combo… ” She absentmindedly fiddled with her untied bow tie as she rambled. “But then Opal texted me your dress is red so I went out and got this. I’m actually super relieved it matches.” Asami took in her girlfriend’s navy tux with contrasting black lapels and the crimson vest and bow tie to match her own dress.

Kuvira snorted. “She spent 10 minutes at the store comparing two shades of red to Opal’s reference photo. I had to remind her we would be late if she took too long before she settled on that one.”

“So that’s what Opal was up to…” Asami murmured as she started tying Korra’s bow tie. 

Opal, who had tried to let the couple have their moment, called out as she descended the stairs. “You’re welcome!!”

“You should wear a suit more often, Kor. You look _really_ good… The pocket square is a nice touch.” She pulled the bow tie tight against the collar of Korra’s shirt. The couple shared a tender kiss, laughing as some of Asami’s deep red lipstick smeared onto Korra’s lips. 

“Hmm, you like the suit eh? I guess I’ll definitely be wearing this more often then…” The junior leaned in for more kisses. 

Before they ended up making out in Asami’s foyer, Kuvira coughed and Korra remembered the plastic containers in her hands. “Oh right, this is for you.” She set the boutonniere aside and pulled out the corsage. The red and white roses perfectly complemented the color of Asami’s dress. 

Opal screamed at them to wait for her to take pictures for them. The couple blushed but knew that they would thank Opal for capturing the moment later. The temporary third wheel circled around the couple, snapping shots of Korra sliding the corsage onto Asami’s slender wrist and some of Asami trying to pin the boutonniere onto Korra’s lapel and smacking her when the junior pretended to get poked by the pin. 

With perfect timing, the brothers arrived. Bolin was wearing a plain black tuxedo with a dark green vest and bow tie to match Opal’s dress. Opal teased that they had planned ahead, unlike the other couple in the room. Mako was also in a plain black tux with a matching vest, but opted to substitute his signature red scarf in the place of a traditional tie. Kuvira was in a simple yet elegant tux as well, with black slacks, a plain white shirt with the top buttons unbuttoned, and a dark green blazer with black satin shawl collar lapels. She exuded confidence and power. Opal admitted that Kuvira looked very hot, which made the senior smirk and earned her curious looks from the others. _“What? We were all thinking it._ ” Opal also smirked as she teased her adoptive sister. “You know, Vira, if I didn’t know any better I’d say you were also trying to match me.”

The senior rolled her eyes. “You’re not the only one who can pull off green, Op.”

Asami returned Opal’s earlier favor and took pictures of her and Bolin putting on their corsage and boutonniere. Then, they all took a plethora of pictures in the garden— some of the couples alone in cute and cheesy poses, some of the whole group, and some singles (Opal insisted they all cleaned up nicely and should remember their model status moments). Carlisle came out to announce that dinner was ready and they all made their way back to the dining room. 

Dinner was filled with excitement over the dance, normal joking behavior, and overall good vibes. They poked fun at each other, groaned about upcoming exams, and Kuvira, Mako, Bolin, and Korra heatedly discussed the next co-ed basketball game while Opal and Asami just rolled their eyes good-naturedly at their friends’ competitiveness. 

Soon enough, the limo pulled into the circular driveway and the six friends climbed in. Korra ended up between Kuvira and Asami, with Bolin sitting in between Opal and Mako. Bolin eagerly plugged his phone into the aux cord and filled the back of the limo with karaoke-worthy bops that the six friends jammed out to. 

Korra leaned over to Kuvira and bumped her with her elbow. “Hey, I’m sorry Baatar couldn’t make it Kuv, I know how much you were hoping he could come.”

The senior gave a sad smile and shrugged. “Thanks, but it’s alright. He’s pretty busy so I would’ve been more surprised if he could make it. I’m just glad to be with you guys…” she trailed off as Bolin screeched a high note to a song and winced. “...even if you are the most annoying little shits I know…” 

Korra knew the insult was out of love, so she just smirked and shot back, “But we’re your favorite little shits.”

Kuvira didn’t even blink as she grinned back. “Damn straight.”

The junior beside her just shrugged nonchalantly. “You know I’m not because well…” she gestured to her and Asami’s joined hands with a smug grin. “I’m pretty gay for Asami.” 

Kuvira smacked her best friend’s head. “That’s not what I meant!”

The two teammates continued to bicker and Asami took in the sights of her friends with a smile. Bolin and Opal were trying to loosen Mako up and get him to sing along, his resolve crumbling as his cheeks burned dark red and his scowl faded. Kuvira and Korra were throwing half-assed insults at each other, but Korra kept her hand firmly gripped in Asami’s. Yes, she was sad that her high school career was ending, but she wouldn’t want her senior year to end any other way.

*

The limo pulled up to the Republic City Natural History Museum. The students had voted to have it held there at the cost of a more expensive ticket, but it was obvious it was worth not having it at school. Kuvira was first to exit the limo as she was closest to the door, then Korra who chivalrously held out a hand to help Asami out. When Bolin didn’t do the same for Opal because he was too busy gazing in awe at the massive pillars in the front of the building, she smacked his arm. 

They took a few more pictures on the steps leading to the entrance and even got stopped by a photographer for the local newspaper. Jinora and Kai were working the check-in table and greeted the group with enthusiastic waves. 

“Wow, you all look so lovely!” Jinora highlighted all of their names off of her list. “Here are your tickets for Prom Court voting. Blue is for the guys, red is for the girls. You only get one vote each, but you can choose not to vote if you want. But, any blue tickets in a red box won’t be counted and vice versa. Voting ends at 9:30 and we’ll announce the winners at 10. There’s a coat check near the refreshments. Hope you guys have fun!”

The group filed past the table sending “thank you’s” to the underclassmen. There were oo’s and aw’s as the friends took in the ambience. The main foyer of the museum was used as the dance floor, with a giant dinosaur skeleton towering above them. Asami was proud of the work that had gone into the dance and felt Korra squeeze her hand to let her know she thought it was great. 

Their first stop was the voting table. There were three red boxes and three blue boxes, all bearing the names of the top nominees for Prom Court. Korra was first to drop her ticket into Asami’s box and Asami shook her head before dropping her ticket into Korra’s box. The rest of their friends split their tickets amongst the two boxes. Korra studied the names on the blue boxes before ripping up her ticket and throwing the tattered remains in the trash. “Like I’m gonna let Tahno or the other Wolfbats dance with Asami when she’s Prom Queen,” she justified with a scoff. Asami gently reminded her that she could also win but Korra smirked and replied that “only a fool wouldn’t realize Asami is already a Queen.”

They milled about, saying hello to anyone they knew and getting in line for the photobooth. Bolin insisted they do funny poses, which is how Korra ended up laying across Mako and Bolin’s arms. At one point, they split off so the couples could get some pictures together. Before Kuvira could wander off, Korra pulled her in for a photo strip of just the two of them. The senior tried to argue but Korra just shushed her and pulled her in close. Kuvira couldn’t help but smile at her best friend’s antics and give in. She pulled Korra into a teasing headlock, the camera capturing their moment mid-laugh. Kuvira wouldn’t admit it but she would be treasuring that photo strip for as long as she could. 

Eventually, Korra and Asami stood in the booth for their own strip. It started off with just Korra beaming at the camera as Asami hugged her side but evolved into Korra pressing a kiss to the taller girl’s cheek and later them sharing a full kiss. They tried to ignore the shocked look on the staff guy supervising the booth as they picked up their copies by the printer. 

Then, Asami remembered they hired a caricature artist and dragged her girlfriend to the back corner where a small line was forming. Bolin and Opal were already seated and the artist made quick work of sketching them out, exaggerating their features but capturing the loving smiles shared between the two. Surprisingly, next in line was Mako accompanied by Wu. It was painfully obvious from Mako’s forced and pained grin that Wu had begged his “bodyguard” to sit with him for the picture. It wasn’t a secret that Wu had had a crush on Mako since he was first tasked with showing Wu around and subsequently defending him from the resident bullies. Mako, however, was a closeted bi and was trying very hard to keep a straight face (pun intended) every time Wu begged for them to spend time together. 

The artist quietly drew them but commented they made a very cute couple as she handed the portrait to Asami. Making use of coat check, they dropped off Asami’s clutch, the drawing, and Korra’s jacket before swapping out Asami’s stylish heels for practical slip-on Vans. Korra was trying to convince Asami to let her try out the blackjack tables, but Opal cut her off screaming that they had to join the rest of them on the dance floor. Not one to argue with a “party-mode” Opal, Korra allowed herself to be dragged with Asami to the dance floor. 

Asami had the bright idea to isolate the dance floor from the rest of the activities so those that preferred to sit at tables and play board games with their friends or chat wouldn’t be disturbed by the loud music. As they moved from the side room back to the main foyer with the fossil, they were immediately assaulted by the thumping bass of the speakers and the sweaty heat from the mosh pit forming by the DJ’s table. Korra rolled up her sleeves, mentally patting herself on the back for taking off her jacket earlier. 

The couple quickly fell into the rhythm of the music and danced with the others. Bolin was already down to his vest as well, while Mako stood awkwardly as Wu swung his arms widely to the EDM. Kuvira had unbuttoned her jacket and was jumping to the music, no doubt loosened up by Opal’s contagious energy. 

Korra had no idea how long they spent at the dance floor but at some point her mouth was as dry as the Siwong Desert. She leaned closer to the group and tried to speak over the deafening music. “Do you guys want something to drink?” They all shook their heads and she realized she should probably take a break from the dance floor after taking a step and wincing. “I think I’m all danced out for the foreseeable future… Opal’s stabbed my foot one too many times with her insane stilettos.”

Asami grabbed her elbow before she could leave. “I’m coming with you,” she shouted. 

Korra tried to explain that she could continue having fun with the others but Asami shrugged. “It’s not fun without you. Plus, I think my feet might be in the same shape as yours if I stick around too much longer.”

Korra smiled before offering Asami her arm, which her girlfriend took as they left for the drink table. The junior handed Asami a lemonade and spotted the blackjack and roulette tables, remembering her earlier excitement. “Oo, Sami let’s go gamble!!”

The senior laughed. “Well, I guess you can’t actually lose money and there is a raffle prize if you win a lot of tickets…”

Korra didn’t like to broadcast her home-gambling habits, but in times like this she liked to show off a little. She and Asami took a seat at the blackjack table. The dealer handed them 100 yuans worth of chips and dealt them in on the next turn. There were four others at the table already and by the looks of it, they weren’t doing so well. 

The dealer dealt out the cards, with one of his face up: 7 of Hearts. Korra looked down at her own cards: a 5 and an Ace. The dealer looked to her to see if she wanted to hit or stay (hit meaning get another card or stay meaning stay with what she’s got). She tapped her fingers on the table, signaling a hit. Asami raised her eyebrows. “Korra, 16 is dangerously close to 21, the chances of you getting a card less than 6 are slim…”

Korra smiled at her girlfriend’s concern. “I’m sure, Sami. Trust me,” she smirked and the dealer wordlessly dealt her another card, a 4. She smiled and signaled she would stay at that. 

Asami was definitely confused. “But you couldn’t possibly have known that would happen—”

Korra laughed. “It’s called basic strategy. There’s this whole chart you can look up, but it essentially has strategy moves that are based on the most likely outcomes. It’s not foolproof, but it works most of the time.”

Asami had a 3 and 9 in front of her for a total of 12. She apprehensively hit, sighing in relief as a 6 was dealt and subsequently staying. The heiress was familiar with the basics of the game, but wasn’t aware of this “basic strategy” chart Korra mentioned. The dealer continued down the table as players hit or stayed depending on their cards. One guy at the other end tried to mimic Korra and went for the hit on a 16, facepalming as he was dealt a Queen and therefore busted. The dealer revealed his down card to be a Jack, totaling 17. Korra whooped as she got paid. “See, Sami? If I had stayed at 16, I would’ve lost.”

Asami curiously looked up this basic strategy chart Korra referred to and her eyes grew wide. “Korra, you memorized all of this?” There were so many scenarios on it, with terms like “split” and “double down” that she wasn’t familiar with. 

“Gambling games are a part of Water Tribe holidays,” she shrugged. 

They continued to play for a while, with Korra tripling her original 100 yuans’ worth of chips. Asami had made a small profit but was definitely impressed by her girlfriend’s knowledge of blackjack. 

Sensing her girlfriend was getting bored of the card game, Korra suggested they move on to roulette. Now this was something Asami understood. It was mostly luck with a little strategy on how to bet, but it was much more exciting. They exchanged their blackjack chips for raffle tickets and moved over to the roulette table. Korra was assigned blue chips and Asami was assigned red chips, fittingly. They had fun picking numbers to bet on while making sure to bet on broader bets with better odds like 1st 12 or 2nd 12. 

Korra placed a small stack on 24. “Our anniversary,” she explained to Asami, who in turn put a small stack on 18 for Korra’s birthday. 

Bolin appeared by their side with Opal and Kuvira in tow. “We got tired of dancing. Can we join?”

The dealer handed them their chips and they also placed bets, with Bolin adorably putting one chip or red and one chip on black. “Bo, you know that’s a useless bet, right? You’ll lose one or the other but win it back _every time_.” Kuvira said, handing him his chips back. 

“Oh…” he stared at the table in thought. “Alright, 00 it is then,” he said, moving his chips to the green spot on the table. Korra sighed, but decided not to pop the sophomore’s bubble quite yet. 

The dealer spun the marble into the wheel and the friends anxiously watched as the tiny white pearl spun round and round before settling in a spot. 

“Black 24,” the dealer called out. 

Korra jumped in the air in excitement. “Aww yeah, let’s goooo!” She high-fived her friends before planting a kiss on Asami’s cheek. “I’m leaving those there, 24 is my new lucky number!”

The payout for a single space bet was 35:1, so Korra’s 10 yuan bet turned into 350 yuans with one turn. Spectacularly, within the next half hour of playing, the marble landed on 24 twice more. The dealer was in disbelief at Korra’s luck, but Asami explained that the odds of the marble landing on 24 are the same every spin. The misconception was that the odds of the marble landing on 24 three times in a given period is small, not the chances that the next spin will land on 24. By 9:50, Korra had turned her original 100 yuan pot into 1035 yuans. It was then that the DJ called all of the Prom Court nominees to the dance floor. The friends cashed in their chips for tickets and rushed to the main foyer. 

Asami and Korra joined Ginger, Tahno, and the other two male nominees (friends of Tahno) in front of the stage. Students chanted their friend’s names and kids who hadn’t been on the dance floor entered the room to watch the coronation. 

Jinora handed the DJ a slip of paper and winked at her friends. The DJ turned down the music and boomed into the microphone, trying to hype up the crowd. 

“The moment you’ve been waiting for… Your 2020 Republic City High Prom Queen is…” he paused for dramatic effect. Students called out names, various voices screaming “Ginger”, “Asami”, or “Waters”. 

“... Asami Sato!” The room exploded with applause and cheers. Korra smiled widely and pulled the senior in for a kiss, nearby students whooping for them. Ginger looked disappointed, but made her way off into the crowd without a word. The DJ started playing ABBA’s “Dancing Queen” as Asami walked up on stage. Jinora and the Sophomore Class President placed a sash around her shoulders and a sparkly tiara on her head. 

After some of the noise died down, the DJ glanced down at the paper and stumbled. “Oh, looks like there’s been a bit of a twist here, folks.” There were confused murmurs spreading throughout the dance floor. Korra, who had been snapping photos of Asami, looked at the male nominees who were all glancing around in confusion as well. No one knew what this twist was. 

Before the DJ could continue, Tenzin, the Student Council advisor, took the microphone. “Upon counting the votes, we stumbled upon a bit of an unusual circumstance. It has been decided by the administration and the neutral Student Council members present that there will not be a Prom King this year, but a second Prom Queen, Korra Waters. Korra received more votes than any of the male nominees due to many students abstaining from voting for Prom King. It was also brought to our attention that the traditional slow-dance following the coronation would be more appropriate this way.” He paused as there were a mixture of cheers and jeers hurled at him. Nevertheless, he made eye contact with Korra. “Korra, would you come up on stage, please?”

Both Asami and Korra were shocked, to say the least. This had to be the first time in RCHS history that a same-sex couple were selected for Prom Royalty. Tahno looked like he was about to explode in angry misogynistic and homophobic comments but was stopped by Mako, Kuvira, and Bolin surrounding him with threatening stances. Being the coward he was, he cut his losses and scampered off to lick his wounds, the other two nominees following on his heels. 

Opal bumped Korra’s back, nudging her to the stage. The junior’s legs moved automatically and she found herself on stage next to Asami, who was giggling as a tiara was placed on Korra’s head. 

Korra was unamused by this. “They do know I’m an _actual_ princess, right?”

The gravity of the situation wasn’t lost on Asami and she met Jinora’s eyes and mouthed “Thank you” to the freshman, who just beamed. 

After some pictures were taken, the couple exited the stage and made their way to the dance floor for the customary slow dance. The DJ, after a sly request from Asami, queued up Elvis Presley’s “I Can’t Help Falling in Love with You,” as their slow dance song. 

Korra wasn’t the best slow dancer, but Asami pulled her close. Korra’s arms slid around Asami’s waist as the senior’s arms snaked around to rest on top of her shoulders. Korra was glad Asami had changed into flats because otherwise Asami would’ve been towering at least six inches above her. Sure, there were plenty of times where Korra wished she were taller than Asami (including one embarrassing moment of rambling that Asami would lean _up_ to kiss her, only to remember she was shorter). However, at the moment, she didn’t mind as much since she got to bury her face into Asami’s neck and shoulder. There were aw’s from people watching them and flashes from cameras (no doubt a mixture of yearbook, newspaper, and their friends) but they were in their own little bubble as they slowly rocked from side to side. Asami tucked her chin over Korra’s shoulder and sighed in content as Elvis crooned in the background. She would definitely have to thank Jinora and Tenzin extensively after this. 

Other couples joined in after the first minute of the song and the room was filled with swaying couples. Bolin and Opal danced next to them and Wu was pulling in a very panicked Mako to the dance floor. Towards the end of the song, Korra pulled out of her burrowed position against Asami to look into the sparkling green eyes she’s come to know and love. She leaned in to meet red stained lips in a short but firm kiss. “I love you Sami, I hope this was all that you dreamed it would be. I know you’ve been working hard on this dance and I want you to know how proud I am of you.”

Asami smiled, tears gathering at the corner of her eyes. “I love you too, Kor. I love you so much. Thank you for making this the best Prom I could’ve asked for. No amount of planning could’ve prepared me for how amazing this night has been.”

*

The night was winding down as students started heading home or sitting at the tables scattered around in gentle conversation. Korra had turned in her tickets from gambling and was eventually drawn as the raffle winner, winning 100 (real) yuans. Bolin and Opal disappeared soon after the slow song and Wu had dragged Mako off to the karaoke machines. Kuvira was practically asleep in a chair at a corner table with her vest unbuttoned and bun half undone, the effects of keeping up with Opal’s endless energy catching up to her. 

Korra and Asami had ended up cuddling in a booth in the restaurant area of the museum, close to the refreshments table. Korra had untied the bow tie Asami had worked so hard to get perfect just hours before and the top three buttons of her shirt were left open. The DJ called out that it was the last song of the night and bid Republic City High goodnight at its conclusion. Chaperones ushered lingering students out and underclassmen were swamped at coat check as students rushed to gather their things. 

When Korra and Asami made it to the front of the line, they both hugged Jinora and thanked her for her hand in the Prom Court results as Kai fetched their bag. Korra hastily buttoned up her vest before slinging her jacket over her arm, holding Asami’s heels for her. 

They waited on the steps for the limo to arrive and for the others to retrieve their things. Korra couldn’t help but stare at the beauty standing beside her. The moonlight glinted off of Asami’s jet-black hair and reflected in her pale green eyes. She smiled as Asami turned to her. “What are you thinking about?”

“You. Even now, after being with you all night, you amaze me. I’m always left speechless when I’m with you, Sami.”

The heiress blushed at the compliments and smiled in adoration. “You’re such a smooth talker, aren’t you?”

Korra grinned. “I love you, Sami.”

The taller girl leaned down to pull her girlfriend in for a kiss. “And I love you, Korra.”

They were snapped out of their loving gazes as Mako rushed past breathlessly asking them to get in the limo so they could leave before Wu got back from the bathroom and inevitably cling to him. Kuvira stumbled by, having been shaken out of her nap but still groggy. Bolin had a smitten smile on his face, the tell-tale traces of lipstick dotting his lips a giveaway to what he and Opal had been up to. The couple shared a look before bursting into giggles. They sure loved each other a whole lot, but they also loved their friends and didn’t want to torture Mako anymore by lingering. They climbed into the limo hand in hand, already knowing that they would remember this night for the rest of their lives. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my fic! This was the longest one shot I've ever written out so I'm pretty stoked. If you've read my other fics, you know that the end notes is where I ramble about what stuff was based on so skip down if that's boring to you (it's fine, I don't judge). 
> 
> First off, the image above is just something I drew up when picturing everyone's prom outfits. Fun fact: I wore a navy tux to my prom (haven't worn it since) so Korra's jacket is fully based on mine hehe. Though I always write Kuvira as a bisexual in a hetero relationship with Baatar (because let's face it, without the whole world domination/evil dictator stuff in the background they're a pretty cute couple) I always imagine her wearing a suit, but using it to show off her feminine curves (like damn I want to be able to pull of an outfit like that someday). I thought about writing in Baatar and having a subplot of the dynamic of both of them wearing masculine clothing but I decided against it.
> 
> If the poses look familiar, it's because I used screenshots as reference images and drew over them, but I assure you what you see is all drawn by me (even if the outline is copied off of a ref image because I'm not that great of an artist so proportions and anatomy are very very hard). I must add though that most of Korra is drawn completely by me (meaning the head is the only unoriginal part) so her pose was done by me and GOD DAMN are hands difficult to draw (hence why one is in her pocket). Mako's outfit is virtually the same as the one he wore to dinner with Asami in S1, but if you look closely I did make some changes. Personally, dresses are harder to draw than suits so I'm sorry if you wanted to see Asami and Opal's dresses (Asami's is based off of the red dresses she's worn in the show and if you google "green prom dress" you'll find all the reference images I used for Opal's dress). Oh and a small tip: Turn up your brightness to see the contrast between the colors; it's a little hard to see where it's black and where it isn't. Also I just realized I signed my name wrong... that's embarrassing.
> 
> The promposal is something I came up with but I daydreamed about me using it in another life (I thoroughly enjoyed writing that part). I actually didn't come up with the crossword/hidden message part until I had the principal's office and robo room done (but in a different order) so I'm glad I was able to add that part in; I feel like Asami deserves an intellectual promposal haha. Bolin's promposal for Opal is actually one I used for homecoming, although it was to ask out a friend so she wouldn't be asked by this creepy guy who had a massive, stalkerly crush on her (gay friend to the rescue!).
> 
> I was on the Prom committee my junior year and we did in fact make the Sophomore Class Cabinet work coat check and check-in so we could enjoy ourselves night-of. I was the first person in a decade (apparently) who thought of having the dance floor in a separate room/area so I had fun including that in the fic as well (I am the person who sits and talks with their friends at school dances and actively avoids dancing altogether, so I was thinking of myself when I came up with the idea haha). The Prom Court voting is the same as the one we used and we did in fact have two of the female nominees get more votes than the male nominees because people didn't want any of the male nominees to win (yikes, I know but it was mostly juniors not caring about the seniors and not because they were bullies like Tahno and the Wolfbats). I was also the one in charge of renting the gambling tables and I'm still kicking myself that I never thought of doing a raffle so you could actually win something at the end of the night if you played well. 
> 
> Speaking of gambling, I did in fact turn $100 into $1035 playing Roulette because the marble landed on 24 (my birthday) three times in the hour or two I was playing. I also had a friend who did what Bolin did and bet one chip on Black and one chip on Red every turn before I had to explain it was counterproductive. Picturing Korra in just her vest and bow tie with her shirt sleeves rolled up, leaning over the Roulette table was pretty fun. 
> 
> Alrighty I'm done rambling now. Thank you again for reading my fic (and the end notes, if you did)! I would really appreciate any comments (positive or negative feedback is welcome!) and feel free to yell at me on tumblr if you want: @elzzorr


End file.
